Ring of Freedom
by Nintendo Please
Summary: Pit unaccepted a quest to get The Ring of Freedom for the Underworld. The Underworld got revenge by putting a curse on Pit. The curse made Pit lose all his friends. Pit doesn't have a choice. It's either help the Underworld or lose his friends forever. Short story
1. Pit's Dream

"Pit! Pit!" a voice yelped.

"What do you want and, where am I?" Pit asked.

"This is a dream sent by the Underworld," the voice answered.

"Okay, but what do you want?"

"I need you to get me the Ring of Freedom."

"Why would a servant of light get something for the Underworld, and what is the Ring of Freedom?"

"The Ring of Freedom will help me complete my plan."

"Why would I help you get the Ring of Freedom if it helps your plan?"

"Well, why don't you want to get the Ring of Freedom? What do you think the word 'Freedom' means?"

"It could mean freedom for the darkness."

"Fine! If you won't get it then I will put a curse on you!"

"What kind of curse?"

"A curse that will make you do horrible things to your friends and then your friends won't be your friends anymore!"

Right after the voice said what the curse will do, Pit woke up from his weird dream, sat up, and noticed Link there.

"How could you, Pit?" Link said.

"How could I what?"

"You don't remember?

"Remember what?"

"You took Zelda away from me!" Link shouted.

"What! I did not!"

"Yes you did! What kind of friend are you!" Link slammed the door as he left.

Pit just sat there looking at the door. "But… I didn't…"


	2. Pit Decides

Pit was walking around Brawl, wondering what to do with his little problem. "Hmm, help Underworld and get friends back or don't have any friends and don't help the Underworld," Pit said to himself. Then Zelda ran by Pit crying. Pit went over to her. "Zelda, why are you crying?"

"So you don't know?" Zelda said.

"Don't know what?"

"You broke up with me and now I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Why don't you go back to Link?"

"Since I broke up with him for you, he won't take me back!"

In Pit's mind, he was thinking, _But, I didn't do anything! I didn't ask Zelda out or break up with her!_ Pit thought it was the curse as Zelda ran away from him. Pit again started to wonder what to do about his little problem. "I wonder if something will happen now that I have no friends." Pit began walking again. After Pit walked around for a couple of minutes, he found Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit? What are you doing here?" Pit yelled.

"Just hanging around, picking fights with oh I don't know, how about you!" Dark Pit challenged.

"Sure. You have never beaten me in a battle and you won't beat me now!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that." Dark Pit jumped straight at Pit and the sword-clashing began. Soon enough, Pit got knocked on the ground. Pit looked behind him to see his friends cheering him on because his friends never lost a chance to see a battle like this. But, when Pit turned, he saw his friends there and when he blinked, they were gone. When Pit noticed this, he started to get beat up. This never happened to Pit before and Pit knew why. His friends weren't there to give him encouragement! The fight soon ended and Dark Pit left in victory.

Pit now knew what he must do. He needed his friends back so he can fight. To do so, he needed The Ring of Freedom…


	3. Hades

Pit got up and dusted off his toga. "Ugh, I've made my decision, but where do I start?"

All of the sudden, Pit was in his dream again and the mysterious voice was back.

"I see you wish to obtain The Ring of Freedom for me," it said.

"Yeah I do, but where do I start?"

"I will give you a head start, but _you_ have to do the rest, deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay then, please wait momentarily," it said like one of those things that go "Okay your call has been sent, please wait momentarily." Something like that.

Pit was soon in a very humid jungle. "Hm, where I should go next?" he asked himself but of course, no one answered.

Pit walked around until, not very soon, he found a cave, and he went inside. When he got inside, he saw there sitting on a random platform, The Ring of Freedom, and he knew it was The Ring of Freedom because the colors on the ring were: red, white, and blue, the colors on the American Flag.

He went up to the ring and poked it. Nothing happened. Then, Pit just took it. He was ready to make a run for but still, nothing happened.

Pit casually walked outside the cave. He was still frightened on the inside. Once he got outside, a puff black smoke appeared, and guess who was behind that black smoke? Hades!


	4. Lady Palutena?

Meanwhile, back at Brawl, everything was going _crazy!_

"You butt-head! I did not!" Ike shouted.

"I saw you do it right in front me!" Zelda yelled back.

"No, _you_ did!" Link said.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi said in a cheery mood.

"Why would _Yoshi _do it? He can't even speak!" Lucas said.

"Hey! Give me my phone back!" Toon Link said.

"You don't even _have_ a phone!" Ness said.

After a while of arguing, a bright shine of light appeared, and inside that light was… Lady Palutena! Everybody quickly silenced when she came.

"Hello, let me cut to the chase. Pit has taken The Ring of Freedom and I must lift the curse from you all to encourage Pit so he can fight," Palutena said. "Now I will put you to sleep and I will lift the curse from you all then when you wake up, the curse will be gone and we will go see Pit."

"But, I don't want to go see Pit," Link complained.

"WE _WILL _GO TO PIT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay," Link whimpered.

Very soon, everyone was fast asleep and Palutena did her _stuff_, if you know what mean, and the curse was lifted and everybody woke up.

"That felt… weird," Zelda said.

"To me, that felt… AMAZING!" Link said in much, much happiness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ike said. "Let's go find Pit!"

"But what if I don't want to-" Link started.

"Don't make me say it, Link," Palutena said.

"Okay, fine," Link said.

"Okay then?" Ike said. "_Now_ let's go!"


	5. Another Battle

"What are you doing here, Hades?" Pit exclaimed.

"I'm here to take The Ring of Freedom," Hades said.

"Fine, well, here it is," Pit said as he handed him The Ring of Freedom. "Now you have to lift the curse off of my friends."

"Hahaha! Fool, you thought I would _actually_ lift the curse?"

"And that's what I was afraid of," Pit said. "Fine, if you won't lift the curse, I'll make you! This is your last chance, Hades, lift it or don't. What will it be?"

"Don't!"

"Alright then! Bring it on!"

Pit got the first attack, but he missed! When Hades had the chance, he punched Pit, and Pit went tumbling around.

_I can't do this if I don't have The Great Sacred Treasure! _Pit thought. _Well, I guess trying to beat him on my own is worth a shot._

After his thoughts, Pit got up from the from the ground, turned to face Hades, and BOOM! Pit got smacked in the… well… everywhere.

Pit was defeated by Hades and Dark Pit on the same week!

"Hahaha! You lose, Pitty! And now, I get to keep this ring without lifting the curse!" Hades bragged. "Mwahahaha! My plan with finally be complete!"


	6. Hades End

"Mwahahaha!" Hades laughed. "Time for everything to go how I wanted it to be!"

"I don't think so, uhh… what was your name again?"

Pit and Hades turned to see Link, Ike, Lady Palutena, and the rest of Brawl.

"I thought our entrance was going to be a little more dramatic until I forgot your name, um… Harry!" Link said pointing at Hades.

"It's Hades," Palutena said.

"Ohh, I knew that!"

"Yeah, right." Ike said. "Anyways, let's focus on the task at hand,_ for once,_ Pit!"

"What!?" Pit said.

"We have come to rescue you!"

"But what about the curse?"

"Palutena helped us with her "Magic of Awesomeness!" Link said.

"Magic of what—never mind," Pit interrupted himself, "just help me!"

"Okay! You can count on us!" Link said with a creepy smile.

"I hope I can… without barfing," Pit said disgusted by Link's face.

Soon, all 36 of them (including Master Hand and Palutena) charged at Hades doing there own signature attacks and of course, the 36 of them defeated the one-man-army.

"Hrmf," Hades grunted. "All of you because I'm fighting solo! However, this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew cycle with no end! I will rise again!"


End file.
